Los seis besos perdidos de Loki y Darcy
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabbles:. Los treinta drabbles de Placeres prohibidos no bastaron para contener estos seis retazos de historia en que Loki y Darcy intercambiaron otros tantos besos. Si os gustó Placeres prohibidos, dadle una oportunidad a estas nuevas historias.
1. El intervalo entre los sueños

**Como os tengo muy abandonados, he decidido dejar caer por aquí una nueva mini-colección de drabbles basada, parcialmente, en la Tabla 50 Besos. Como actualmente estoy subiendo en Tumblr _Placeres prohibidos_, aprovecharé para colgar aquí estos seis besos que se encajan en la trama de este fanfic. El que nos ocupa, _El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad_, se desarrolla entre los drabbles 4 (_Medicina_) y 5 (_Dolor_). Es cortito, pero espero que os guste.**

******Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**4.5. El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad**

Tal y como el doctor Skellar había anunciado, la medicina asgardiana resultó demasiado fuerte para ella. Incluso habiéndola recibido de labios de Loki, Darcy sufrió sus efectos bajo la forma de una opresiva somnolencia que la dejó pegada a la cama durante un número de horas que no lograba determinar. Despertaba a veces sólo para comprobar que tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor y que los miembros le pesaban demasiado como para moverlos. Sin embargo, esos cortos instantes de vigilia eran demasiado confusos como para percibir nada más allá de su propia piel. Sus párpados no duraban abiertos demasiado tiempo, y al cerrarlos volvía a dormirse y a caer en el pozo de sus extraños sueños.

Soñaba con muchas cosas diferentes. En una ocasión vio en sus sueños la Universidad Culver. Todo parecía normal… salvo por los atuendos asgardianos que lucía todo el mundo. Otra vez, soñó con que estaba ayudando a Jane en sus investigaciones, realizando aquellas anodinas tareas que le encargaba la astrofísica, cuando de repente ella abría la puerta del laboratorio, se asomaba al exterior y salía volando. Tuvo otros sueños más convencionales, como que se le caían los dientes o que tenía que huir de un perseguidor al que no lograba ver, aunque en aquella ocasión despertó resollando, con la boca seca y un terror visceral a aquel opresivo enemigo invisible. En aquella ocasión casi le alivió hallarse en el dormitorio en el que la había encerrado Loki.

Volvió a quedarse dormida enseguida, pero se despertó enseguida al notar el roce de una amorosa caricia en el rostro. Sus ojos enfocaron a Thor, que le dedicó una sonrisa casi irresistible, y ella se la devolvió sin pensar. Iba a preguntarle qué hacía allí, en su prisión, cuando Thor se inclinó sobre ella, que aún estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, y la besó en la boca. Darcy arqueó el cuello y ahogó en sus labios un leve jadeo de sorpresa antes de alzar la mano –que aún le pesaba como su fuese de plomo- y sostener el rostro del asgardiano para ahondar en el beso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Notaba la calidez de Thor tan cerca como le había deseado, por fin. Cuando al fin se separaron, Darcy abrió lentamente los ojos mientras preparaba una frase ingeniosa con la que coronar ese beso. Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios sin haberlas pronunciado, pues el hombre que se hallaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro no era Thor, sino Loki.

La joven separó los labios, estupefacta. Todo empezó a darle vueltas, y entonces, ante sus ojos, él se transformó en agua, derramándose de golpe sobre la cama, y ella se despertó.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad en el pecho, pero no sabía si se debía a lo repentino de su despertar por la manera en que su propio sueño le había expulsado, o por la impresión de haber besado a Loki pensando que era Thor. Pero sólo había sido un sueño, se recordó Darcy. Trató de calmarse: sólo era otro sueño más.

En aquella ocasión, la incómoda sensación que experimentaba tras recordar que había besado a Thor con entusiasmo, aunque fuera en un sueño, impidió que volviera a dormirse enseguida.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Loki empleó un sencillo conjuro para volver a cerrar a cal y canto, aunque en el estado en que se encontraba Darcy, dudaba mucho que fuese capaz de levantarse de la cama, y no digamos tratar de escapar. Eso sí, esperaba que una segunda dosis de la medicina acelerase el proceso de curación. Tenía grandes planes para ella.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	2. Dulce

**Tras una larg****a espera, he aquí el segundo drabble de esta colección. _Dulce _se desarrolla entre los drabbles 9 (_Húmedo_) y 10 (_Venganza_) de**** _Placeres prohibido_**_s_, y supone un pequeño alivio cómico entre tanto drama como hay en esta historia, aunque quizá lo halléis un poco fuera de lugar... ¡Por eso espero vuestros reviews! Necesito saber qué os ha parecido.

**¡Y gracias por esos reviews que ya habéis dejado! Me dais verdadera energía.**

**********Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**9.5. Dulce**

Una vez a la semana, la doncella que adecentaba el dormitorio de Darcy acudía al despacho del rey para informarle sobre el estado de la joven. A la mujer no se le escapaba el motivo por el que Loki había privado de libertad a la midgardiana y la naturaleza de su relación con ella, y desde que aquella indómita humana la dejara inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza, comenzó a hallar cierto malicioso placer en relatar al monarca de Asgard algunos pormenores íntimos de la vida de Darcy en su prisión, como el color de sus vestidos, las horas a las que se bañaba o las comidas que más disfrutaba. Podían parecer datos anodinos, pero la mujer percibía que Loki escuchaba con gran interés aquella información, y aunque su rictus permanecía impertérrito, atesoraba cada detalle sabiendo que podría sacarle partido más adelante. Así fue como Loki supo que Darcy no tenía reparos en bañarse mientras la doncella arreglaba su habitación, que perfumaba los rincones de la misma para hacerla más habitable y que el postre era su parte favorita de las comidas, entre otros. De hecho, fue aquella última averiguación la que más gracia le hizo, ya que antes incluso de tener una confirmación, ya se lo había imaginado: le pegaba muchísimo. Así que un buen día encargó al cocinero mayor de palacio que preparase el pastel más exquisito de los Nueve Reinos. Darcy se estaba portando muy bien, se lo merecía.

No obstante, cuando se lo presentaron en el despacho del rey y le dejaron a solas con aquel manjar, se preguntó: ¿por qué ser bondadoso con Darcy cuando podía ser maligno y disfrutar muchísimo más? Así que, traicionando su plan original, se comió el pastel en la soledad del despacho y no bien hubo terminado, se dirigió a la alcoba de Darcy.

Cuando entró, la midgardiana estaba contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Dio un respingo cuando Loki abrió la puerta de golpe y cruzó el dormitorio en un par de largas zancadas muy alejadas de su pausado, aunque decidido, paso habitual. Se inclinó sobre la joven y juntó sus labios con los de ella, dejando que su cuerpo se reclinase sobre Darcy, arrinconándola por completo sobre el cristal de la ventana. Ella movió los brazos en un repentino aspaviento antes de dejar que sus dedos se deslizasen por el cuero prieto de los ropajes de Loki. Sus labios tenían aún el regusto dulce del chocolate y la crema, además de otros ingredientes propios de los postres de Asgard cuyos nombres aún no conocía. Loki deslizó su lengua por el paladar de Darcy, inundándole la boca de aquel sabor a pastel que solía juguetear con sus papilas gustativas después de cada comida, sólo que mejor.

Al separarse de la joven, el jotun clavó su afilada mirada en los ojos azul grisáceo de Darcy. No logró reprimir una sonrisa malévola mientras comentaba:

-Sólo he venido a preguntaros qué tal vuestro postre de hoy.

-No había –respondió Darcy, un tanto descolocada por aquella pregunta.

-Sí que lo había, milady –replicó Loki-, sólo que me lo he comido yo. Pero estaba tan bueno que no he logrado ignorar mi deseo altruista de que vos también lo probaseis.

Y Darcy abrió mucho la boca, entre atónita e indignada con aquella revelación, porque aquel maníaco no sólo la secuestraba y seducía con violenta insistencia, sino que además ahora le ponía cosas ante los ojos para luego quitárselas. Es decir, que se comía su postre. Maldito príncipe idiota.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	3. Sobresalto

**Creo que esta espera ha sido incluso más larga que la anterior, pero espero que me perdonéis. No es lo mejor que he escrito -me encuentro en plena sequía creativa- y además no sabía muy bien dónde encajar este tercer drabble. _Sobresalto _se desarrolla entre los drabbles 16 y 17 de _Placeres prohibidos_, _Fastidiar_ y _Chocolate_. Eso sí, los tres que faltan los iré colgando dentro de bastante, pues se ubicarán más al final de la historia original, que como he comentado, estoy subiendo a mi Tumblr. Si tenéis una cuenta, ¡pasaos por mi Tumblr de fanfics! Encontraréis la dirección en mi perfil.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! He aparcado la tarea de responder, pero eso se acabó ;)**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**16.5. Sobresalto**

Bajó la guardia, y no debería haberlo hecho, pues Loki se aprovechó de aquel resquicio para recuperar el dominio de sí mismo y de la situación, y agarró a Darcy por la nuca al volver a besarla. Aquella renovada pasión la sorprendió, pero después del tiempo que había pasado en aquel cautiverio, supo reaccionar devolviéndole el beso mucho más apasionadamente de lo que Loki había llegado a imaginar. El sabor de Darcy le quemó en la lengua y no pudo sino sentirse seducido, quizá un tanto sorprendido, por aquel repentino ardor tras el intento de la midgardiana de hacerle pagar a golpes todo lo que había hecho con ella. Sí, con ella y no a ella, porque como aquel beso feroz, todas las veces que había proyectado avanzar en su plan de seducirla se había topado con una resistencia que había acabado derribando, y Darcy siempre colaboraba al final; de hecho, en ocasiones le sorprendía la manera en que la joven acababa participando, pero eran gratas sorpresas. Estaba cerca de su objetivo de seducirla, estaba seguro. Sólo por eso, cuando se separaron para respirar, Loki dejó caer:

-Quizá no estéis lejos de volver a Midgard.

El corazón de Darcy le dio un salto en el pecho al oír aquellas palabras. Le contempló con los ojos muy abiertos y las comisuras de los labios temblorosas, debatiéndose entre una sonrisa y una mueca incrédula. Se había prometido no confiar en Loki, pero su deseo de regresar a casa era tan intenso que lo creyó sin darse tiempo a dudar de sus intenciones o de la verdad misma tras aquella afirmación. La esperanza era tan evidente en su rostro que Loki contempló fijamente a la joven, resistiendo la tentación de burlarse de ella por haberle creído sin reservas. La esperanza la inflamó por dentro como una llama, y llegó a plantearse seriamente rendirse los deseos de Loki, por muy retorcidos que fuesen, con tal de tener la oportunidad de escapar de aquella pesadilla. Fue por eso que juntó de nuevo sus labios con los de Loki en un beso fiero, casi desesperado; él, sorprendido por su repentino entusiasmo, le devolvió el beso dejando que escaparan de su mente los interminables planes y maquinaciones que mantenían los engranajes de su cerebro en constante movimiento. El rey de Asgard no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar así la guardia a menudo, sobre todo cuando se encontraba cerca de Darcy, pero en aquella ocasión no logró hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su cerebro le gritó que se aprovechara de su debilidad para avanzar en su plan de arrebatársela a Thor. Él no hizo caso. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de ella y le permitió adueñarse del beso. Loki se abandonó a los labios de Darcy a sabiendas de que más adelante lo lamentaría.

Sólo que en aquel momento no le importó.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	4. Gardenia

**Os advertí que tardaría, pero por fin ha llegado el cuarto drabble, _Gardenia_. Se desarrolla justo tras uno de los clímax de _Placeres prohibidos_, entre los drabbles 22 y 23 de aquél (_Dinero _y _Soñar_). ¡Es la recta final de _Placeres prohibidos _en Tumblr! No olvidéis echar un vistazo a la página en que los estoy subiendo, ¡propagad esta historia! ****Encontraréis la dirección en mi perfil.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Dentro de poco (espero) os compensaré con creces lo poco que os mimo con un oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**22.5. Gardenia**

Las estrellas tenían un brillo muy particular en Asgard. Jane se volvería loca buscando constelaciones y enumerando nebulosas. Era algo que Darcy había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca se había permitido a sí misma hilar ese pensamiento como una frase, lista para decírsela a otra persona, porque esa otra persona sería Loki, y Loki era quien la había llevado a aquel reino de ensueño para privarla de su libertad, entre otros derechos fundamentales. Pero aquella noche, Darcy se prohibió a sí misma pensar en él de aquella manera. El aire húmedo de la noche se enredaba en su pelo y bailaba en su piel, y por primera vez desde que llegó a Asgard, sintió algo cercano a la felicidad.

La belleza de Darcy daba realce a la de los jardines. Loki se sentía satisfecho de que nadie hubiese perturbado aquel momento a solas, aunque había tomado unas medidas extra además de aquel banquete del que había hablado a la midgardiana. No obstante, no tenían demasiado tiempo: los cortesanos más reticentes sospecharían si aquel banquete se prolongaba demasiado. Pero no veía la manera de arrancar a Darcy de aquel remanso de paz, así que se puso en pie y caminó pausadamente hasta la entrada del templete, dibujando casi un semicírculo. Notaba los ojos de la joven sobre sí, y sabía que se toparía con su desolación si se giraba hacia ella, así que se quedó allí mirando hacia el imponente palacio dorado, respirando y sin hablar. Oyó el crujido de la tela del vestido que llevaba Darcy antes incluso de percibirla a su lado.

-Tengo que volver a mi celda, ¿verdad? –Preguntó.

-Es más bien una confortable alcoba –la corrigió Loki-. Nuestras celdas son infinitamente más incómodas.

Darcy alzó las cejas, incrédula y un tanto sorprendida por la amigable acidez de aquel comentario. Bajó los estilizados escalones del templete y contempló con curiosidad las flores que brotaban en los arriates más cercanos a donde se encontraban. Sus conocimientos de jardinería no eran excepcionales, pero algunas flores le trajeron recuerdos de su verano en Salt Lake City cuando tenía trece años. Pasó tres semanas en casa de su tía Gina, que cultivaba su jardín con más mimo del que había dedicado a su fallido matrimonio. Ella le enseñó a distinguir muchas más flores que las rosas y los lirios, que todo el mundo conocía. Una de aquellas flores se parecía mucho a una variedad de gardenia sudafricana que su tía había tratado de cultivar con poco éxito. La curvatura de su tallo y la caída de sus pétalos eran exactamente iguales a las que su tía le había enseñado en fotos, y en aquel momento, aunque sabía que no era la misma flor, que no se llamaría gardenia sino de otra forma, los recuerdos de su familia, de su hogar, irrumpieron en su mente en estampida.

Rozó los pétalos de la flor con aire ausente, y se sobresaltó cuando Loki rodeó con los dedos una de ellas y la arrancó para ofrecérsela. Ante su reticencia a tomar una flor arrancada, él cogió la mano derecha de Darcy y le puso la flor en la palma, cerrándole los dedos en torno al tallo para besárselos después.

-Si quieres flores, te las conseguiré.

Darcy le miró a través de sus pestañas, pero no le dijo, porque no lo comprendería, que no quería flores muertas como aquélla.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	5. Si pudieras ser mía

**Nos encontramos en el penúltimo drabble de esta pequeña compilación. Para encajarlo en _Placeres prohibidos _he tenido que romper la norma fundamental de la tabla de besos, en la que me he basado para hacer estos seis complementos a mi historia. _Si pudieras ser mía... _se desarrolla casi casi al final, entre los drabbles 28 y 29,_ Disfraz_ e_ Infierno_, de _Placeres prohibidos_. En él he ahondado un poco más en la psique de Loki. Espero que lo disfrutéis. No olvidéis echar un vistazo a la página de Tumblr en la que estoy subiendo mis fanfics. La dirección, como siempre está en mi perfil.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Cada vez que recibo uno, me alegráis el día.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**28.5. Si pudieras ser mía…**

Sus pisadas resonaban en las altas bóvedas del palacio. No se cruzó con nadie de camino a la Cámara de Odín, como si las lujosas salas hubiesen sido abandonadas a toda prisa por los sirvientes tras el segundo ataque de los Gigantes de Escarcha, comandados esta vez por el mismísimo Laufey. Aunque no había presenciado su irrupción en palacio, Loki intuía la presencia de aquellos abyectos seres en algún lugar del laberinto de corredores y estancias, mancillando con el vaho de su gélida respiración el aire que él mismo respiraba. El monarca jotun le había enviado misivas por canales secretos para averiguar qué había sucedido con los emisarios que envió para matar a Odín mientras dormía, pero Loki había evitado deliberadamente darle una respuesta. Ya se había manchado las manos una vez con la sangre de sus congéneres y volvería a hacerlo, aunque no pensaba en ellos como de su misma especie. Seguían siendo abominaciones, monstruos a los que él, un príncipe de Asgard, daría muerte para hacerse valer ante los ojos del Padre de Todos y de Frigga.

Hacía tiempo que Loki se había dado cuenta de que sus planes no iban a prosperar pese a lo meticulosamente que los había trazado. Quizá, se repitió una vez más, había bajado la guardia. Se había dejado absorber por Darcy y había desatendido su verdadero propósito. Prefería creer eso a pensar que quizá, después de todo, era obra del destino, que quizá no estuviese destinado a ser rey de Asgard. Frunció los labios, exhalando con fuerza, y apretó el paso. En algunas salas, las mullidas alfombras amortiguaban el ruido de sus botas al caminar. Al Padre de Todos le encantaba remitirse al destino para argumentar todas las decisiones que afectaban a su prole, y Loki estaba cansado de esa cantinela. Él no quería creer en el destino. Quería creer en sí mismo, en sus posibilidades, en la causa y el efecto de sus acciones. Y si era cierto que había un destino, él no se sometería tan fácilmente a sus designios. No sin rebelarse y luchar, pero para hacer eso iba a tener que dejar a Darcy atrás.

Loki era un hombre pragmático, y jamás admitiría que había imaginado cómo serían las cosas si todo fuera diferente, si él no tuviera que arrancar a Thor los derechos que le pertenecían, si pudiera seguir siendo rey de Asgard para siempre y Darcy pudiese quedarse en el Reino Eterno con él, para él. En los últimos metros que le separaban de la Cámara de Odín rememoró todos los besos con que había cubierto los labios de la midgardiana, las caricias, el ritmo entrecortado de su respiración al tocarla, el sudor, el rumor de sus ropas. Podría haberla arrastrado consigo a su perdición, podría haberse librado de ella para borrar un crimen si creyese que podía aspirar a redimirse, pero al parecer la joven le había ablandado más de lo que creía. Era más conveniente dejarla atrás.

Pero si pudiera ser suya, si tuviera la oportunidad…

Frente a las doradas puertas de la Cámara de Odín, Loki aspiró el hedor de los jotun y se negó aquel pensamiento.

Darcy no podía ser suya, y era mejor así.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
